Race to Never Peak!
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is just the episode in Jakes pov.
1. Jake Pov

Me: hey guys how are ya'll today good? Good! Let's get started because I want to.

To SeddiexAuslly: Fine I won't go to Wattpad.

To SV: I'm debating.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Izzy: No treasure over here!

Cubby: Mateys check this out!

Jake: Cubby, what is it?

Cubby: Coconuts! See?

Oh Cubby one of them isn't a coconut.

Jake: Not all of them are coconuts Cubby. This ones a soccer ball.

Cubby: Awesome! Let's play a game of soccer.

Good idea Cubby!

Later:

Jake: Heads up Izzy!

Izzy: Soccer ball away!

Haha that's funny Izz. Its like a Pixie dust away but different. I like it.

Skully: Oh! I'm ok!

Poor Skully.

Jake: good try Skully!

Skully: Thanks me hearties play ball!

Heads up here it comes!

Cubby: This Ones for you Izz!

Hey only I can call Izzy, Izz!

Izzy: I got it!

Then someone took the soccer ball. Aw man seriously hook?!

All: Captain Hook!

Hook: I've got the round bouncy thing now! And I'm going to take this wonderful treasure back to Neverland and have me own fun.

Jake: Captain Hook that belongs to us! Please give it back!

Hook: Never! That's why they call it Neverland you know,because you'll never see your treasure again.

What?! No it's not! Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Izzys angry face. She's cute when she's angry.(me: I actually agree with him)

Cubby: Aw Coconuts! Now we can't finish our soccer game.

Me and Izzy glared at him. I don't do that around Izzy usually but he doesn't get that giving up is being a loser!

Izzy: We're not giving up Cubby!

She's touching his cheek with her hand. Why can't she do that to me?! Yes I'm glaring a Cubby.

Jake: That's right we're going to stick together and find a way to get our soccer ball back. Yo Ho lets go get Bucky!

Later:

Hook: We've a long way to go to Never Peak Mountain.

Jake: Did you hear that crew? Captain Hook and Mr Smee are on their way to Never Peak Mountain. We've gotta catch up to them. Cubby what's the fastest way to Never Peak?

Later:

Jake: Come on crew Captain Hook can't be far ahead. This way over here.

Cubby: It's a big bug! How are we gonna get past him?

Jake: I've got an idea. I bet we can scare off the big bug by yelling "Arr!" On the count of three-

All: one two three!

All: Arr!

Wait Izzy isn't helping. That's ok with me. (Me: Facepalm!)

Cubby: You Ho way to go! We scared the big bug away!

Later:

Jake: All right we reached Slippy Slide Falls!

Cubby: and Never Peak Mountain is just ahead. That's where our soccer ball is.

Skully: Look alive me hearties!

Oh no it's hook!

Hook: Watch your smelly foot Mr Smee.

Cubby: Ah coconuts Hooks way ahead of us. And he's gonna get to our soccer ball first.

Jake: Don't worry Cubby we just need to find a faster way to Never Peak Mountain, so we can get our soccer ball. And I've got a great idea. It's like a big water slide. How about we slide down?

Izzy: Good Idea Jake.

Thanks Izz!

Jake: Let's all sit down and slide! Yo Ho way to go we did it! We got down the slide and past Captain Hook! Now let's joke up to the top of Never Peak Mountain. Forward ho!

Later: Crackers look up!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers our soccer ball!

Jake: Come on crew let's go get the soccer ball out of the cave. Up Ho got it!

Hook: Yo Ho hold it right there!

*gulp* Hook found us.

Hook: I want that round bouncy thing no ones going anywhere until I get that treasure!

Izzy: We need to find a way out of here!

If Cubby, Hook, Skully and Mr Smee weren't here I would hug her and never let her go to keep her safe.

Izzy: Hey I got an idea! If we could fly now that we've got the ball, we could fly out of the hole in the roof. What can make us fly? Aye my pixie dust! Here we go!

Jake:Come on Mateys!

Later:

Jake:yo Ho way to go! And now we can finish our soccer game!

Izzy: Over here Jake!

Cubby: Hey kick it to me!

Izzy: Heads up Skully!

Cubby and Skully: Ah coconuts!

Me: I'm sorry there wasn't many reactions but I hope you enjoyed anyway. See you tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys this is up early because I'm bored, i hope you don't mind. I hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: I get nervous about getting a shot but i either hold my mommas hand or i find a happy place, i did get the idea its a good idea, Thats so cool its like so convenient wasn't it?

To Victoria: I've seen all the MLP episodes, I've been watching MLP since gen 3 aka 2002(Generation 3).

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP heck i don't even own any JatNP toys!

Izzy: No treasure over here!

Cubby: Mateys check this out!

Jake: Cubby, what is it?

Cubby: Coconuts! See?

Oh Cubby one of them isn't a coconut.

Jake: Not all of them are coconuts Cubby. This ones a soccer ball.

Cubby: Awesome! Let's play a game of soccer.

Good idea Cubby!

Later:

Jake: Heads up Izzy!

Izzy: Soccer ball away!

Haha that's funny. Its like a Pixie dust away but different.

Skully: Oh! I'm ok!

Poor Skully.

Jake: good try Skully!

Skully: Thanks me hearties play ball!

Heads up here it comes!

Cubby: This Ones for you Izz!

Izzy: I got it!

Then someone took the soccer ball. Aw man seriously hook?!

All: Captain Hook!

Hook: I've got the round bouncy thing now! And I'm going to take this wonderful treasure back to Neverland and have me own fun.

Jake: Captain Hook that belongs to us! Please give it back!

Hook: Never! That's why they call it Neverland you know,because you'll never see your treasure again.

What?! No it's not! Thats not fair!

Cubby: Aw Coconuts! Now we can't finish our soccer game.

Me and Jake glared at him. Cubby is giving up?!

Izzy: We're not giving up Cubby!

As i was trying to reassure Cubby, i saw Jake glaring at him?

Jake: That's right we're going to stick together and find a way to get our soccer ball back. Yo Ho lets go get Bucky!

Later:

Hook: We've a long way to go to Never Peak Mountain.

Jake: Did you hear that crew? Captain Hook and Mr Smee are on their way to Never Peak Mountain. We've gotta catch up to them. Cubby what's the fastest way to Never Peak?

Later:

Jake: Come on crew Captain Hook can't be far ahead. This way over here.

Cubby: It's a big bug! How are we gonna get past him?

Jake: I've got an idea. I bet we can scare off the big bug by yelling "Arr!" On the count of three-

All: one two three!

All: Arr!

I'm not helping them, I don't wanna touch the gross bugs!

Cubby: Yo Ho way to go! We scared the big bug away!

Later:

Jake: All right we reached Slippy Slide Falls!

Cubby: and Never Peak Mountain is just ahead. That's where our soccer ball is.

Skully: Look alive me hearties!

Oh no it's hook!

Hook: Watch your smelly foot Mr Smee.

Cubby: Ah coconuts Hooks way ahead of us. And he's gonna get to our soccer ball first.

Jake: Don't worry Cubby we just need to find a faster way to Never Peak Mountain, so we can get our soccer ball. And I've got a great idea. It's like a big water slide. How about we slide down?

Izzy: Good Idea Jake.

Jake: Let's all sit down and slide! Yo Ho way to go we did it! We got down the slide and past Captain Hook! Now let's joke up to the top of Never Peak Mountain. Forward ho!

Later: Crackers look up!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers our soccer ball!

Jake: Come on crew let's go get the soccer ball out of the cave. Up Ho got it!

Hook: Yo Ho hold it right there!

*gasp* Hook found us. Now what do we do?!

Hook: I want that round bouncy thing no ones going anywhere until I get that treasure!

Its a Soccer ball Hook!

Izzy: We need to find a way out of here!

Izzy: Hey I got an idea! If we could fly now that we've got the ball, we could fly out of the hole in the roof. What can make us fly? Aye my pixie dust! Here we go!

Jake:Come on Mateys!

Later:

Jake:yo Ho way to go! And now we can finish our soccer game!

Izzy: Over here Jake!

Cubby: Hey kick it to me!

Izzy: Heads up Skully!

Cubby and Skully: Ah coconuts!

Me: I'm sorry there wasn't many reactions but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I'm also just kinda tired. I woke up early this morning and didn't go back to sleep.


End file.
